


Still Alive [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Post-Weirdmageddon, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: He's still out there.





	Still Alive [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Still Alive" by Jonathan Coulton, from the game Portal (edited)  
> Runtime: 2:03
> 
> [Tumblr](http://findmeinthealps.tumblr.com/post/139625727008) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nci7VgAb44o)

Lyrics:

This was a triumph.  
I'm making a note here:  
HUGE SUCCESS.  
It's hard to overstate  
my satisfaction.  
Aperture Science  
We do what we must  
Because we can.  
For the good of all of us,  
Except the ones who are dead.  
  
But there's no sense crying  
over every mistake.  
You just keep on trying  
'til you run out of cake.  
And the science gets done.  
And you make a neat gun.  
For the people who are  
Still alive  
  
I'm not even angry.  
I'm being so sincere right now.  
Even though you broke my heart.  
And killed me.  
And tore me to pieces.  
And threw every piece into a fire.  
As they burned it hurt because  
I was so happy for you!  
Now these points of data  
Make a beautiful line.  
And we're out of beta.  
We're releasing on time.  
So I'm GLAD. I got burned.  
Think of all the things we learned  
for the people who are  
Still alive.  
  
[Additional verse edited out]  
  
And believe me I am  
still alive.  
I'm doing Science and I'm   
still alive.  
I feel FANTASTIC and I'm  
still alive.  
  
While you're dying I'll be  
still alive.  
  
And when you're dead I will be   
still alive.  
  
  
STILL ALIVE  
(still alive)


End file.
